


Broken Down

by Walsingham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor McGonagall is fed up with Umbridge, and has a mini breakdown of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Down

   "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. The Ministry will want to take immediate action."

   Professor McGonagall turned on her heel at this and strode down the steps, fuming. Back in her office, she shut the heavy door behind her and leant against it, feeling the cool wood through the layers of fabric on her back. Sighing, she walked over to her desk and sat in the wing-backed chair behind it. Wiping a tear away, she put her head in her hands. She couldn't help the hate pulling at her heart that she felt for the woman who had reduced her to _this_.

   Minerva had learnt long ago how to hide her emotions behind a stern mask. Umbridge was exactly the kind of person Mother would have been proud to call her daughter. She was everything Minerva despised.

   Her shoulders shook, and she let her tears fall freely onto her desk. Memories she thought she had locked away jostled for prime position in her mind. Father beating her while Mother and Sister watched. Being raped by her first boyfriend when she refused to admit she was a witch. These memories and more plagued her as she sobbed quietly, all her pent up emotions breaking free.

   A knock on her door made her start, and she had just enough time to wipe her eyes before Professor Snape stepped into the room. He quickly took in her red eyes and mussed hair and went to her side.

   "Are you okay?" Severus asked, taking one of her hands in his and kneeling beside her chair. She began to nod, but knew he wouldn't buy it, so she shook her head instead. Usually, she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but they knew about each other's past, and would be there for each other as much as two people who refused to be called friends could be.

   "Is it Umbridge?" Severus questioned. Minerva nodded. He seemed to understand the problem, because he stood up, pulling Minerva up with him, and enveloped her in a hug. She clutched to him for who knows how long. Eventually, Severus guided her back into her chair and perched himself on her desk. They talked about Dolores Umbridge, allowing Minerva to get out her opinions, however harsh.

   And he never let go of her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> xxx


End file.
